


Another Bad Habit

by blacktofade



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: Shane has a thing for virgins, which Ryan just so happens to be.





	Another Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up, virginity is a bullshit patriarchal social construct, but i am weak for so-called late bloomers and this is fiction. PS: There better be a virgin!Shane fic out there somewhere. If there is, please enlighten me with a link. If there isn’t, enlighten yourself by writing one, printing it out, and mailing it directly to my house.
> 
> This is also part of an ongoing attempt to complete a kink bingo in 2019 because I’m pretending it’s still 2007. You can find my card [HERE](https://twitter.com/blacktofade/status/1080688257325625344).
> 
> Title is from the song [Conductor by We Were Promised Jetpacks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L5La9WqXYY).

It only slips out because he’s had one too many drinks. Even then it’s framed as a self-deprecating joke. No one is actually meant to take him seriously and Shane’s gaze isn’t meant to hone in on him and make him feel pinned to his seat.

Shane _definitely_ isn’t meant to wait until the others at their booth slip out to go order more shots and then say, “That's not true.”

“What?” Ryan replies like he has no idea what he’s talking about. It should be clear that the conversation has moved on, and so should Shane.

But Shane’s gaze is hot on him as he says, “What you said about nobody wanting to touch you. That's not true.”

Ryan just laughs and pretends there’s still something left in his glass to drain.

“People want to touch you,” Shane insists, because apparently he doesn’t know when to stop. “There are forums online dedicated to thinking about touching you.”

“Shane,” Ryan says, borderline pleading. This isn’t a conversation they need to have.

“People have touched you before. You’ve slept with people.” It’s a thinly veiled question.

“I’ve slept next to you dozens of times,” Ryan deflects, fingers anxiously darting along the edge of their table, just for something to do.

Shane leans forward, his forearm dragging through a ring of condensation left from someone’s glass, but he doesn’t seem to notice.

“ _With_ ,” he presses. “Slept _with_.”

“I’m not drunk enough to discuss my sexual history with you, Shane.”

“How drunk do you need to be for that?”

He thinks Shane might be serious. He regards him carefully and Shane’s gaze darts across his face, like he’s dying for an answer.

“Are you gonna use this against me?” Ryan asks and Shane jerks back like the insinuation is a physical blow.

“I would never do that,” he says after a moment. “I just — you’ve had girlfriends before.”

_And boyfriends_ , Ryan doesn’t say, because that’s a whole different can of worms.

“Yeah,” he does say, “we just didn’t ever — y’know.”

Shane sits back in his seat and looks like he’s been hit around the head with a two-by-four.

“Huh,” he says and then wets his mouth with a flick of his tongue and meets Ryan’s uneasy stare. “Huh.”

*

At lunch, three days later, Shane says, “Is it a choice?”

Ryan blinks, because he was pretty sure they’d just been talking about the merits of more live Q&As for Unsolved.

“I mean, we can make that call ourselves. We don't have to do anything if we don't want.”

Shane takes a breath and gives a subtle shake of his head. “No, I meant about you and the touching thing. From the other night.”

It’s like a gear shift he wasn’t expecting and he jolts. A heavy silence hangs between them as Ryan tries to figure out if this is the new norm for them.

“What?” he asks, and Shane doesn’t even meet his gaze — he already knows he’s fucked up. “You said you wouldn’t use it against me.”

He keeps his voice low and he thinks it has the desired effect because Shane shuts his eyes and rubs his brow, the regret clear in his expression.

“I didn’t — ” he starts before pausing and seeming to collect himself. He meets Ryan’s eyes and says, “I’m not trying to use it against you. It’s curiosity. And a lot of stupidity.”

He’s known Shane long enough to understand. Shane can be an idiot, but he’s never malicious. Ryan can also relate to the curiosity. There’s a reason Ryan keeps going back to haunted locations, even though it scares the shit out of him every time. Not knowing these things about Ryan is probably eating Shane up inside in the same kind of way.

He sighs and says, “It’s not entirely a choice.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Shane quickly interrupts. “I should've kept my big mouth shut.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Ryan agrees, “and for the record, there’s something really wrong with you for still thinking about this.”

Ryan drags a hand through his hair and then collects himself.

“I wasn’t interested in trying to lose my virginity until college,” he starts, and Shane opens his mouth as though to insist again that Ryan doesn’t have to tell him anything, but then he shuts it and nods instead. Ryan picks up his fork to push his leftovers around his plate to avoid looking at him.

“My first girlfriend wanted to wait for marriage; obviously things didn’t work out for us, but our relationship was fine without the sex. The first person I tried to hook up with after her, we drank too much to do anything and he took a cab home.”

He feels Shane shift at the admission, but he continues on.

“My first girlfriend after college was ace. My first boyfriend after college was long distance and it just never happened. And to close out this riveting list, the most recent person I saw, we went on a grand total of four dates and never got past first base. That was a year ago and at this point I don’t even know how to bring it up to people. Is that a first date admission? Are people even interested in virgins these days?”

Shane rubs the back of his neck and pointedly doesn’t say anything. There’s a flush on his face that Ryan’s sure is embarrassment _for_ him.

“I’m not upset about being a virgin, Shane,” he admits with a sigh. “It’s just luck of the draw.”

After a pause, Shane opens his mouth and it’s clear he wants to ask something, but then he shuts it again. He’s making a habit of that.

“Whatever it is, ask it,” Ryan orders because the point is to actually address whatever issue Shane has.

“So, you would do it,” Shane says quietly, glancing around, but there’s no one at the tables around them. Ryan wouldn’t be discussing things if there were. “If you had the opportunity.”

“Why, d’you know someone who’s offering?”

It’s meant to be a joke, but from Shane’s suddenly poleaxed expression, it apparently doesn’t land the way he thinks it should.

“Look,” Ryan says instead, “You don’t have to have sex to know sex. Whatever blushing virgin you think I am, I’m not. I don’t lack _experience_ , only experience with others.”

It’s way more than he ever planned to share with anyone, but he thinks he gets the point across. Shane's stupefied expression gets slightly worse.

“Any other questions?” he asks facetiously and Shane slowly shakes his head.

“Uh, no. No other questions.”

“Great. Now will you please get off my dick about it?”

He’s offended that Shane doesn’t even laugh at his pun. Shane just nods guiltily and Ryan sighs again and drains the last of his soda.

He figures that’s the end of it.

*

Except that it isn’t.

“What?” Ryan asks the first time he turns at the printer to find Shane standing nearby, just watching him.

“Huh?” Shane says, like he's not being obviously weird. He blinks at Ryan for just a moment longer and then turns and walks away, signalling the apparent end of their attempt at a conversation. Ryan watches him go and frowns.

*

Two days later in the break room getting coffee, Ryan turns and finds Shane lingering in the doorway, his gaze fixated on him.

“What are you doing?” Ryan asks and Shane blinks and makes a vague gesture to the refrigerator full of drinks across the room, but he doesn’t actually move towards it.

Ryan has to squeeze past him in the doorway and when he throws a confused look back at him, Shane’s still staring.

*

Another day later, when he’s hunched over his backpack, digging through the mess inside to find the headphones he knows he dropped in there that morning, he looks over his shoulder to see if maybe they’re already on his desk, but instead catches Shane watching him. He’s staring at him blandly, but his eyes drop lower, unsubtly, to his ass for just a second before he seems to realize Ryan’s completely aware.

He abruptly turns back to his computer, looking caught, and Ryan’s annoyed enough that he shoves his bag back under his desk and stands to tower over Shane.

“Give me your headphones,” he snaps.

“What?”

“Consider it the staring tax. If you’re gonna keep being weird, I get your headphones.”

He thinks it’s a bad sign that Shane doesn’t put up a fight, just hands them over.

Ryan settles back in his seat, puts the headphones on, and pretends that he can’t still feel Shane watching him.

*

Over pizza at Shane’s place, because it’s Friday and Shane said he was paying, Ryan looks up from his phone to find Shane _staring_. It’s the same way he’s been doing it for almost a week now, and his eyes always say too much.

“You need to stop looking at me like that,” Ryan tells him bluntly.

“Like what?” Shane asks, as though he doesn’t know. He’s pulling apart his leftover crust like a nervous tick.

“Like you’re still thinking about who has or hasn’t fucked me.”

He’s hoping the bluntness will shame Shane into cutting that shit out, but Shane mostly just goes pink, his throat shifting as he swallows. He doesn’t admit to anything, but he drops his handful of crust.

“Is that what this is?” Ryan pushes. “Are you being uncool about my life, or do you have some kind of weird thing about virgins?”

It's not really an accusation because it's _Shane_. Shane doesn't have _things_ like that. The only thing Ryan knows Shane has a thing for is the ridiculous cherry cola flavored Oreos, and he only knows that because Shane keeps a stash of them in his drawer at work and it never seems to run out.

Except that it apparently _is_ a thing because Shane flushes and stammers and can't seem to meet Ryan's stare.

“It’s not — ” he starts before stopping. “That’s not — ”

“Oh my god,” Ryan says, because it feels like he’s been shown a glimpse into all the secrets of the universe. “Is it a _me being a virgin_ thing or just a generic virgin thing?”

Shane looks like he wants the floor to open up beneath him. “Ryan,” he implores, but Shane has never pulled his punches before, so it’s only fair that Ryan returns the favor.

“You started this with the staring,” Ryan reminds him. “I'm just ending it.”

Shane lets out a long exhale and hunches over his own knees to put his head in his hands. It takes Ryan by surprise every time he’s reminded that someone so big can become so small so easily. He watches the tension in Shane’s shoulders; the way he digs his bare toes into the carpet; the deep breaths he’s taking that shift his whole body. He’d feel bad for him if he hadn’t got himself into the mess in the first place.

After a moment, Shane finally leans up, fingers dragging down his face before he says, “Both?”

He doesn’t sound entirely sure and he looks apologetic when he meets Ryan’s gaze again. Ryan has to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, which has suddenly dried out.

Ryan wasn't expecting that. He never would have pushed Shane's buttons about the issue if he'd known they actually did something to him.

“Holy shit,” Ryan says because he thinks that conveys most of how he's feeling.

“The virgin thing isn’t new,” Shane clarifies, as though it’s meant to help, but it really doesn't. “The you thing is.”

He sounds earnest, which is the worst part. Ryan cards his fingers through his hair to keep them from shaking.

“How long?” he asks, but he thinks he knows. Shane's staring had been _really_ unsubtle if he'd been trying to keep things secret.

“It was kind of a revelation after you admitted you were — y'know.” Shane drops his head back into his hands and mumbles, “Jesus. Have I fucked everything up?”

Ryan thinks about it, and then thinks some more, because he's honestly not sure. It's one hell of a bombshell to drop on a friend and co-worker.

“I don’t know,” Ryan tells him honestly, and Shane rubs the bruise-colored skin under his eyes and looks tired. “What was the end game here?”

“End game?”

Ryan swallows. “Was your next step to use your wiles to relieve me of my virginity?”

He mostly means it as a joke, but he's not sure the mood is right for it land properly.

“Relieve you of — ” Shane repeats before his brows draw together in concern. “No, Ryan, I never planned to say anything.”

That Ryan can believe. Shane is a human bottle with his feelings.

“It’s okay,” he says softly. “I don’t think you actually have any wiles anyway.”

That finally gets a laugh from Shane, high and surprised and punctuated with another sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Shane admits, sounding defeated.

“Don't apologize for how you feel,” Ryan tells him because it's true, but then adds, “I'm pretty irresistible.”

“I did fine for years before this,” Shane points out as a jab at Ryan's ego, which he's fine with. If they're able to joke, they'll survive whatever this is.

“And now you can't keep your eyes off me.”

“Look,” Shane says, and it sounds like the start of another apology, so he interrupts.

“It's fine,” he says, slightly surprised by the fact that it's the truth. “I’m not going to hold it over you, I just — can I ask you something?”

“I owe you that at least.”

“No, you don't. You don't owe me anything you're uncomfortable with.”

Shane holds his gaze and says, “Okay, but you can still ask me your question. You don't make me uncomfortable.”

Ryan scratches the side of his neck and wonders if he really shouldn't ask. It's more than a little personal. “You don't have to answer, but are you interested in me only because I'm a virgin?”

Shane sits back. It's clearly not a question he was expecting, but he pauses as though thinking about it.

“I think it started as that,” he admits. “But there are worse people out there for me to be interested in.”

“Thanks,” Ryan says mildly. “I'm sure I could do worse than you, too.”

He doesn't really think about the implications as he says it, but then he stops and his brain unhelpfully says, _yeah, what if you were interested in Shane in return_.

It's quickly followed up with the thought, _what if Shane was the one to take your virginity_.

Ryan finds himself staring at Shane in a way that makes Shane look around and say, “What?” like he thinks he's missing something obvious.

Ryan shushes him and holds up a hand to indicate that he's thinking. He continues staring, the cogs in his mind slowly turning until something seems to click.

Shane's not a bad looking guy. He's unconventionally handsome, but he's got a strong nose and a soft mouth, and Ryan's always liked the thing Shane's hair does when it goes floppy and falls out of its careful styling at the end of a long day.

And he's tall and mostly made of legs. Ryan's never been much of an ass guy, but give him a solid pair of legs and he'll think about them for days. He honestly can't believe he's looked at Shane and his legs almost every day for as long as they've both worked at BuzzFeed, and he's never actually appreciated the gift he's been given.

“Oh my god,” Ryan says, an epiphany. “You're not the worst choice.”

“Did I miss something?”

“You're actually a pretty good choice, right?” Ryan says mostly to himself. “I mean, you _know_ things.”

And he's not talking about Shane stupidly knowing all the names of past U.S. presidents and the order in which they presided. He means that Shane has had sex, possibly lots of it, and could show Ryan exactly what to do. And he likes Ryan, so if the shoe fits...

“Are we still talking about my feelings?” Shane asks.

“You could be my first,” Ryan blurts before he can try to reason himself out of it. “There are worse people I could lose my virginity to.”

Shane blinks and Ryan can almost hear the record-scratch of his brain grinding to a halt.

“What?”

“You’ve been with guys,” he presses, not knowing if he's making things worse for himself. “You’d know what to do. I already know how sex works, but you could teach me things about being with someone else.”

“What?” Shane repeats, but his ears are slightly pinker than they were before.

“Sex,” Ryan says bluntly.

Shane, after a pause, “What are you asking right now?”

“I don't know,” Ryan says honestly. “I think it might be a proposition but I'm fucking it up. I just think we might be good together.”

“Having sex,” Shane concludes and Ryan nods.

“Yeah.”

Shane scratches the bridge of his nose and his expression shifts to the one he uses whenever he's thinking. Ryan can't believe he's actually entertaining the idea. His heart thunders in his chest, an excitement fizzing low in his stomach.

Shane looks at him, and Ryan looks back, almost forgetting to breathe as he waits in anticipation. Eventually, Shane opens his mouth.

“No,” he says calmly and Ryan immediately deflates, the wind taken out of his sails.

It's his turn to say, “What?” though he tries not to sound like a petulant child as he does it.

“We're not going to have sex.”

“But — but you like me,” Ryan points out. “That's why we're even talking about this.”

Shane sighs and drags a hand through his hair. “The worst part about being an adult is knowing when to say no to things, even if you want them. I'm more invested in this than you are. I'm saying no.”

Ryan has a million arguments for why he should change his mind and why else they'd be good together and that he's totally invested, too, but he bites his tongue and keeps them all inside because Shane said no. It's not an invitation to debate with him. Ryan respects Shane's decision and so he stays quiet and hates every second of it.

He's not entirely sure he keeps the disappointment from his face, but he nods in understanding.

“Okay,” he says gently, and Shane's eyes are sad as they watch him, like he knows it's for the best, but hates it just as much as Ryan.

“I — ” Shane starts, and then stops and doesn't look like he's going to say anything more on the matter.

“If you think about it and change your mind, you know where to find me,” Ryan tells him, just to put it out there. He'll kick himself if he doesn't.

“I’ve done nothing but think about it,” Shane points out, and Ryan swallows, wondering what he’s been imagining.

“Well, you can think about it now,” he says, “when it could be an actual possibility.”

Shane nods, but he looks set in his decision already, and Ryan thinks that’s fair. It was a pipedream anyway.

*

It's clear that Shane does in fact think about it, because he goes back to staring like he hasn't already been caught once before. But this time whenever Ryan notices and holds his gaze, Shane goes an obvious shade of pink.

Ryan’s not keeping score, but it definitely happens at least once a day; twice if he's lucky.

He tries not to get his hopes up, but part of him wonders if every blush is a blow against Shane's decision and maybe if he's lucky, it'll weaken enough for Shane to change his mind. Ryan is ready to say yes if ever Shane asks if he still wants it.

The first time Ryan winks in response to him staring in the break room, Shane gets so flustered that he drops his paper cup of coffee and splashes it over the floor, cabinets, and himself. Ryan laughs himself stupid watching Shane try to clean up the worst of it with a wad of paper towels before someone from Building Services eventually shows up with a mop.

Shane smells like coffee for the rest of the day and Ryan takes great pleasure in knowing why.

The second time he winks is after filming a Post Mortem. It honestly doesn't occur to him that he's giving the whole room a show when he lifts his shirt to pull his mic wire free, but Shane makes a noise, like a hiccup, and Ryan glances up to find him staring unsubtly at his bare stomach.

He makes the mistake of meeting Ryan's gaze, because Ryan winks and he thinks Shane might have an actual meltdown. He goes almost as red as his pants and drops the mic receiver with a loud _clunk_ against the table. He turns and leaves without a word and TJ looks at Ryan, questioningly.

“What's up with him?”

Ryan shrugs, trying to pretend that he doesn't know.

“Beats me,” he says, and TJ doesn't press the issue.

*

The third time he winks, they're in a club that's loud in a way that makes it almost impossible to talk. Not that he needs to talk because he’s been dancing for the last forty minutes and the only thing he’s had to do was nod when Jen crowded in close to yell if he’d like another drink. He’s been talking with his hips for most of the night with a guy who, after only a few minutes of Ryan stepping onto the dance floor, had slipped his hand into Ryan’s back pocket to keep him pressed close.

Ryan wonders if maybe tonight’s the night he stops hoping that Shane will change his mind and instead he'll punch his V card with someone else.

“I’ve gotta use the restroom. I’ll be right back,” he tells David — or maybe it’s Daniel, he can’t quite remember. The guy nods and lets go of Ryan’s ass long enough for him to slip away, out of the crowd, and it feels like he’s finally able to breathe again.

The bathroom is empty when he arrives and it still is after he washes his hands, but as he turns away from the sink, the door swings open and Shane wanders in, looking loose-limbed and not entirely sober. The last time Ryan had seen him, he’d been doing shots at the bar.

It takes Shane a moment to realize he’s there, but when he does, he pauses and says, “Oh,” like he hadn’t been expecting them to cross paths.

The thumping of music is still loud, but they don’t have to shout to be heard.

“Having fun?” Ryan asks and Shane shrugs lopsidedly.

“I’m drunk, if that counts. You?”

“What? Drunk or having fun?”

Shane pauses and then says, “Yes,” which makes Ryan laugh. He thinks that was Shane’s intention.

“I’m not too drunk,” Ryan admits. “But I’m having fun.”

“You were dancing with someone,” Shane says, which means he’s been watching him.

“Yeah. He’s, um, _handsy_.” Shane laughs, but it sounds more like a polite laugh than one of actual amusement. “I was thinking about going home with him.”

It’s not something he’d planned on admitting, it just sort of slips out, but Shane freezes long enough for Ryan to notice.

“So, uh, speak now or forever hold your peace, I guess.”

Shane stares, and then stares some more, to the point where it gets awkward and Ryan realizes he really shouldn’t have said anything.

“Shit,” Ryan says. “I’m sorry. Maybe I’m more drunk than I thought. I’m just gonna go and let you pee, because I clearly can’t be trusted to even hold a conversation.”

He edges his way around Shane, who turns and watches him as he leaves, but he never says a word, and Ryan lets the door swing shut behind him, blocking Shane from sight. He thinks he should just sneak out of the club and head home to avoid further embarrassment. He should never have said anything. He should have kept his mouth shut and let Damien, or whatever his name is, take him home.

The music seems louder somehow now, more harsh and dissonant, like he won’t be able to find a rhythm and dance to it again. The crowd also seems thicker and he stares at the close press of people and wonders how he’s going to sneak away. Eventually, he begins pushing through near the back where he'll be less noticeable.

He almost makes it. He can see the glowing green exit sign of the doors out, but as he slips past the few remaining people, a hand grabs his wrist. He panics that the guy he’d been dancing with has found him, but when he turns to look, it’s Shane looming over him.

Shane’s mouth moves, but Ryan can’t hear what he says. He frowns and shakes his head and Shane presses a hand to Ryan’s shoulder and leans down, his lips ghosting against the shell of Ryan’s ear.

“Don’t leave with that guy,” he says, breath warm on Ryan’s skin. “I changed my mind about what I said before. Come home with me instead.”

Ryan’s stomach flips in anticipation and as Shane pulls back, his eyes look clearer than they did in the bathroom and there’s yet another pink tinge to his cheeks. Ryan decides he really, _really_ likes it.

Ryan is every bit ready to say yes.

Getting a hand around the back of Shane’s neck, he urges him down again to say above the noise of the music:

“Your place or mine?”

When he pulls back, he winks, and Shane grabs his hand and pulls him towards the exit.

*

They share an Uber back to Shane's place. Ryan opens the window to let the cool night air in and sober them both up, and Shane rests his hand on Ryan's thigh the entire ride. Ryan thinks his dick might rip a hole in his pants before anything even happens.

“Why'd you change your mind?” Ryan asks, because in the darkness of the backseat he feels brave.

Shane sways into him as the driver takes a corner a little too sharply and Ryan's hit with the familiar scent of Shane's deodorant.

“I want this,” Shane says like it's just that easy.

“What happened to being an adult?”

“Overrated,” Shane declares, before adding, “but we'll figure things out. We always do.”

He can feel Shane watching him and Ryan gently rubs a thumb over Shane's knuckles. Shane clearly has faith in them, probably more than Ryan does, but it makes him feel like he's in safe hands.

“For the record,” Ryan says as the Uber begins to slow, nearing Shane's apartment, “I'm fully invested.”

*

Ryan thinks it should be a life-changing moment when Shane shuts his front door behind them, but instead Ryan stares at him and blurts out, “Can I use your shower?”

Apparently, Shane wasn’t expecting that either because he pauses and blinks and then seems to realize Ryan is waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, sure,” he says without question. “You know where it is.”

A thrill runs through Ryan, because he _does_ and it feels like a wholly new experience to wind his way through Shane’s apartment with a different kind of intent, knowing their relationship will be different by morning. He grabs a spare towel on his way down the hallway, because he also knows where they are, and as he passes through Shane’s bedroom, he spares a glance at the bed. It's unmade from the morning and it's clear from the mess of clothes and shoes around the room that Shane hadn't been expecting guests when he’d left.

It's reassuring and oddly endearing.

Ryan leaves his clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor and drinks directly from the sink faucet while he waits for the shower to warm up. He’s only had a handful of beers all night, but he wants his head to be clear. He doesn’t even think he needs to shower. He showered before they went out, but he needs a little time to think and prepare, mentally and probably physically.

He feels grounded under the pressure of the water when he steps in and draws the curtain across, but his gaze gravitates to Shane’s shampoo bottle like it holds the answers he needs. He knows exactly what it smells like without having to open it because he sits beside Shane at the office almost every day of the week; he knows Shane’s scent.

He wonders if maybe he’s making a mistake and he's about to ruin a good thing.

But Shane is familiar. He knows Shane. And he also knows that Shane would never let anything bad come between them. He’ll make it good for Ryan and if it gets weird, he’ll force Ryan to sit down and they’ll talk about it until it isn’t anymore. Shane’s probably as safe as it gets.

He takes his time scrubbing himself down with body wash, in part because he can, but mostly because he wonders if just smelling like Shane will be enough to get him hard. He's already rocking a semi from the anticipation alone and there's an energy buzzing within him, but it's difficult to know if it's nerves or excitement.

There's a _thud_ from the direction of the bedroom that startles him enough to accidentally get soap in his eyes and as he's washing it out, he wonders what Shane's doing in there. He has thoughts of him maybe lighting candles and setting the mood. Maybe sprinkling rose petals on the unmade bed.

Reflexively, he laughs, and there's a more muffled _thump_ from the other room. Shane's most likely panic-throwing his clothes and shoes into his closet in an attempt to clean.

It's comforting to know it's still the same old Shane waiting for him outside, and he finds himself reaching for his cock, just to see how interested it is, and it turns out the answer is _very_.

They haven't actually discussed what kind of virginity Shane's going to help him with, but as he gives himself a couple of firm strokes, he hopes it's of the 'holding Ryan down and fucking him’ variety. He's been thinking about that since he voiced the idea, though he's mostly been imagining Shane crowding over him, using every part of his height to make Ryan feel it, while he gives Ryan exactly what he asks for. Ryan likes to think he’s a guy with simple tastes. He doesn’t need anything extravagant.

He stops stroking himself, careful not to get himself too close before Shane has the opportunity to touch him. He also knows he should probably wrap things up and finish cleaning before Shane thinks he’s drowned. At home in his own shower, he usually uses conditioner to smooth the way as he fingers himself, so he sticks to what he knows.

It feels different now that there’s an actual end goal that isn’t just him coming because he’s bored and horny. It feels like he has to do things right. But his body reacts the same, opening to one finger and then another after a minute of careful stretching and washing. When he gives himself a final rinse, he thinks he’s ready for whatever does or doesn’t happen.

Drying himself doesn’t take long and he thinks he spends most of that time attempting to flatten his hair. But after, he stares at himself in the mirror and figures he’s about as good as he’s ever going to get. He hesitates before he leaves, wondering if he should actually put his clothes back on, but settles for wrapping the towel around his waist. It hides precisely nothing and Shane will know exactly how he’s feeling, but he thinks that’ll be a good icebreaker.

He wonders what Shane’s doing out there now. Like, maybe he’s naked and waiting in his bed, or maybe he’s got a hand down his pants, jerking himself off. But when he opens the door and steps out, Shane’s fully-clothed, perched on the edge of his mattress, and casually lounging back on one hand like he has all the time in the world.

The bed is now made and the clothes that were draped around the room previously are missing — probably thrown haphazardly in the closet like Ryan suspected.

The only thing that gives Shane away is how skewed his hair is. It’s standing every-which-way, hinting that he’s been carding his fingers through it relentlessly until its become the unmanageable mess it now is. Ryan still finds it oddly attractive.

In Shane’s other hand is a half-empty glass of water and his mouth is temptingly wet. Shane’s gaze snaps up to him and his expression slackens when his eyes rake down Ryan’s body, focusing pointedly on where Ryan’s holding the towel, mostly for moral support, not to actually keep it up.

“Hey,” Ryan says and Shane meets his gaze again before he drains the last of his water as though it’s a lifeline. After, he pushes himself to his feet, sets the empty glass on the nightstand, and then moves towards Ryan.

“Hey,” he says in reply, and somehow, Ryan always seems to forget how much extra height Shane has on him until he’s actually there, towering over him like it’s no big deal.

Ryan holds his eyes as Shane stares down at him, and without a word, Shane’s raises a hand, his thumb gently ghosting along the line of Ryan’s jaw. The touch says enough anyway. It’s a tender moment that Ryan doesn’t expect, but he leans into the pressure in search of more.

Shane’s gaze drops to his mouth at the same time that his thumb grazes Ryan’s bottom lip, and Ryan knows what’s coming before Shane moves. But then he’s leaning down and down and down and brushing his mouth against Ryan’s own for the softest kiss he’s ever had that practically knocks him off his feet. Ryan reaches out to hold Shane’s waist with one hand, needing something to cling to.

The angle of the kiss shifts as Ryan slowly relaxes into it and Shane takes what’s offered, deepening it with a press of his tongue. Ryan might have gone his whole life without knowing what kind of kisser Shane is. But, he knows now that Shane starts his kisses tentatively, like he’s trying gauge responsiveness, and he knows now that Shane isn’t afraid to take what he wants, which, under the towel, Ryan’s cock takes a particular interest in.

He gets his other hand on Shane, running it up along his bicep to the sharp point of his shoulder, and Shane takes advantage by dropping a hand to Ryan’s towel.

Shane breaks the kiss, his face flushed and eyes glassy, and if Ryan had any doubts this wasn’t what Shane wanted, they’d be long gone now. He looks wrecked and they’ve only just started.

“Can I?” he asks, giving Ryan’s towel a gentle tug.

Ryan wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, knowing it’s now or never, and says, “Yeah, yeah.”

He’s never been harder in his life than when Shane tucks his fingers under the edge of the towel and pulls just enough to loosen it and let it pool at their feet. Shane stares and Ryan lets him, forcing himself to stay exactly as he is and not just fold his arms over his chest. He’s proud of the muscles he’s carefully cultivated, but it doesn’t mean he’s completely open to being stared at.

Shane lifts a hand and trails a finger down the center of Ryan’s chest, stopping just above his navel.

“How are you — ” he starts, voice reverent.

“ — so hot?” Ryan finishes when Shane fails to, and it draws a laugh from him.

“I was going to say ‘still a virgin’, but that’s true too.”

Ryan feels his face heat. Shane sounds honest and he doesn’t know how to process that, so instead, he deflects. “Why are you so hung up on virgins? Is it an inexperience thing? Or a possessive _I’m-the-only-one-allowed-to-touch-you_ kind of thing?”

Shane’s finger trails an inch or two downwards, his knuckle almost brushing against Ryan’s cock when it jerks at the attention. “What would you prefer?”

Ryan’s cock jerks again, harder this time and when Shane looks up, there’s the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

“Would you like to know my tally of all the virgins I’ve helped out?”

“Helped out,” Ryan repeats, voice slightly strangled. He wonders if that’s what Shane does on his days off — just searches online for virgins who will no longer be virgins after meeting him. Maybe there’s a whole community online that’s into it. Ryan doesn’t try to pretend to know much about fetishes or kinks or what the difference even is between them.

“Two,” Shane says without waiting for Ryan’s response. “After tonight anyway.”

Two includes Ryan.

“You’re not good at finding virgins,” Ryan points out after an extended pause to get his thoughts in order and Shane grins.

“I wasn’t looking for them,” he admits. “The first was the girl I dated in high school. It was a mutual virginity exchange.”

“And I’m just — ”

Shane reaches down then and cups his palm against Ryan’s cock, the feeling startling and almost too much all at once. “Well, you’re just a diamond in the rough.”

Ryan pushes into Shane’s hand, fingers clutching at Shane’s shoulder to keep himself from falling over. He draws in an unsteady breath and wonders how it can feel so different from touching himself.

“Am I the first?” Shane asks softly, fingers finally curling around him and beginning to stroke. It’s a careful touch, like he doesn’t want to overwhelm Ryan entirely, but Ryan wonders what it would feel like to be taken apart by him and put back together. He might want that too.

“To touch my dick?” He glances up at Shane to see if he’s serious, and his expression suggests that his entire existence hinges on the answer. It’s the least Ryan can give him. “Yeah, Shane. You’re the first.”

Shane’s face does something complicated and Ryan’s stomach flips in realization. “God, it’s really a thing for you, isn’t it?”

The only reply he gets is Shane’s grip tightening on his cock and a deep flush settling across his face.

Ryan moves a hand to Shane's wrist, not to stop him, or even encourage, but to feel the movement as he tugs at him gently, the whole thing completely foreign. It feels like it could become a feedback loop of sensation.

“Is that good?” Shane asks and Ryan has a brief outer-body experience as he realizes that it is. It's so good, and it's Shane — his coworker and one of his best friends for years — making him feel that way. He thinks that something inside him should be ringing klaxons to point out how wrong it is, but there's nothing. He's more than okay with the current proceedings.

“Yeah,” he pants because Shane pulls back to gauge his reaction like he's expecting the worst, but Ryan just doesn't have the mental capacity to explain the quiet life changing moment he's belatedly having. “But I don't think I'm strong enough, physically or mentally, to come while standing up if that’s your plan.”

“I'm making you weak at the knees?” Shane teases.

“Any chump could jerk me off,” Ryan tells him, despite his body's protestations that he should shut up and not insult the first and only person to give him a handjob.

“So, I should just stop?” Shane asks, hand pausing and Ryan's cock twitches sadly as if to say _there, are you happy now?_

Not that Ryan has much pride left these days, but he swallows it as he cants forward against Shane and says, “Point taken.”

Shane rubs his thumb gently around the tip of Ryan's cock and says, “Hm, I don't know.”

Ryan, knowing that he has the upper hand muscle-wise, tightens his grip on Shane's shoulder and pushes him back one step towards the bed, and then another. It's enough to make his own point and Shane, who’s let him go in his surprise, blinks at him like maybe being shoved around is another of his kinks.

“Aren't you meant to treat virgins nicely?”

“Depends on the virgin,” Shane jokes before pausing. “Is that how you want to be treated?”

Honestly, Ryan doesn't know. He gives a lopsided shrug and Shane looks at him with a different kind of interest.

“Are we pretending it’s prom night?” Shane asks and Ryan gives him the final shove he needs to hit the edge of the bed and drop onto it with a surprised laugh. The laughter stops when Ryan steps nearer and Shane’s hands fall automatically to his hips to help guide him into the open splay of his legs. “I can treat you right if that’s what you want.”

Ryan hooks a hand behind Shane’s head and draws him into a kiss because he doesn’t think he can say aloud that it might be _exactly_ what he wants. Shane returns the kiss like he already knows, and he’s always been good at predicting Ryan’s reactions, which is another reason to add to his list for why they’ll be great together.

Shane slows the kiss down and deepens it until it’s all Ryan can focus on. It’s all encompassing and makes Ryan feel like he’s the only thing that matters to Shane. It’s addictive. He rubs idly at the hair on the nape of Shane’s neck and wonders if he can just climb into Shane’s lap. His spread legs are inviting enough already.

But before he can put his idea into action, Shane slides his hands around to his ass to squeeze firmly. It’s unsurprisingly efficient at distracting him. He hums into the kiss and rocks forward, nudging his cock against the patch of Shane’s shirt he can reach. He’s not at all sorry for dragging a line of wetness across it; he’s sure Shane doesn’t give a shit anyway. He seems more focused on slipping his fingers into the cleft of his ass to find the other unexplored parts of Ryan’s body.

There’s a lot of choice, in that aspect, but he boldly rubs the tip of one finger over Ryan’s hole, where he’s soft and clean and ready for it. Shane pushes a noise into Ryan’s mouth and then pulls back, staring at him with an expression that says he’s surprised, but not entirely, like he expected nothing less from Ryan. Ryan quirks an eyebrow at him.

“We never discussed what part of my virginity I’d lose tonight, so I thought I’d cover all my bases. But, if you don’t want to, we can — ”

“ _No_ ,” Shane interrupts quickly with more force than necessarily needed. “No, I _really_ want that. I, uh — I’m not going to last. At all. Just as a warning.”

“And you think that as a virgin, I will?” Ryan’s not under any delusions. He’s going to go off the second Shane touches him for longer than a few minutes. He was close just from half a handjob. “There are other days to try other things, if you want.”

He says it just to gauge Shane’s reaction. It's part of how he hopes to prove how invested he is in everything. Shane watches him carefully and his expression seems to lighten.

“There are a lot of things you’re missing out on,” Shane tells him. “We should be thorough, right?”

Ryan nods, unable to keep the smile from his face. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Just to be sure.”

Shane pulls him back in for a series of quick kisses and Ryan finds himself melting into them, leaning just a little more of his weight into Shane, who doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He seems preoccupied with repeatedly pressing just the tip of his finger into Ryan, like he can’t get enough of the feeling. It’s driving Ryan a little crazy, too.

Reaching back, he grabs Shane’s wrist and stops him from continuing the teasing.

“You have lube, right?” he asks as a hint that Shane can get more than just the tip of one finger into him. Shane perks up at the idea and Ryan takes a shaky step backwards to help pull Shane to his feet.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Shane tells him, with a wave of his hand towards the bed and Ryan flops into the center of it, just because he can.

Beside him, Shane pulls his shirt over his head and holds it in his hands as he stares down at Ryan, as though trying to manually save the image of him in his bed to his memories.

“Take a picture,” Ryan tells him, “it’ll last longer.”

Shane pauses and asks, “Can I?”

Slowly, like he’s thinking about the question, Ryan stretches out his legs and reaches down to give himself a couple of strokes. Ryan never imagined he’d be a tease, but with Shane it’s too easy.

“No,” he says with a smile and Shane throws the balled-up shirt in his hands at him.

Ryan laughs and lets it hit him before tossing it over the side of the bed to the floor. He continues stroking himself as Shane removes his pants and waits in anticipation as Shane finally takes off his underwear. If Ryan’s honest with himself, he’s definitely been intrigued for a while about what Shane’s packing; that is, if _everything_ is proportional to his ridiculous height.

“Oh, thank god,” Ryan says with a sigh of relief, as he finally finds out, and Shane balls up his underwear like he might throw them at Ryan too, but after a moment he lets them drop to the floor.

“Did you think I was going to ruin your perfect, virginal body?”

“You think my body is perfect?” Ryan jokes, because he realizes that talking about the size of someone’s dick when they show it to you is definitely a faux pas. Shane has _plenty_ to work with, but Ryan, thankfully, wouldn’t classify it as _monstrous_.

Shane rolls his eyes and moves to his nightstand, rummaging through one of the drawers to pull out a generic bottle of lube, that’s actually the same one Ryan has at home. He got it as part of a multi-pack from Amazon and it was a great deal. Apparently, they’re more alike than he’d ever believed.

When Shane goes to slide into bed beside him, Ryan spreads his legs, giving a hint that Shane takes without argument. He settles between Ryan’s knees and slides a warm palm up Ryan’s thigh like he can’t help himself. His gaze is heavy on Ryan’s body, and Ryan thinks he should feel cracked open and vulnerable, but knowing it’s just Shane gives him comfort.

“Pass me a pillow,” Shane tells him, which Ryan does, and Shane manhandles him until he can slide it into the small of Ryan’s back, angling his lower body exactly how he wants it.

“Wow,” Ryan says, ignoring the uptick of his heart at being even more exposed. “Preferential treatment.”

“I said I’d treat you right and I’m a man of my word.”

Ryan almost startles at the noise of Shane popping open the cap of the lube bottle, but he takes a moment for himself and settles into the mattress, letting his fingers dig into the sheets as Shane carefully readies him.

Shane’s fingers are different from his own, longer and thinner, and the first one inside him is cold, but slides in so, so smoothly that it takes Ryan by surprise. His breath catches and Shane’s gaze jumps to him as though to acknowledge the reaction and file it away.

“I’m good,” he promises.

Shane crooks his finger gently and says, “Yeah, you are.”

He thinks it’s the tone of Shane’s voice, or maybe the hint of praise that makes Ryan’s cock twitch, but he can feel precome sticking against his skin and it’s heady knowing Shane can see exactly how much he’s enjoying it.

When Shane eases a second finger into him, his thumb casually playing with his rim as he does so, Ryan thinks he might actually come from that alone.

“Wait,” he pants, and Shane freezes, looking worried like he thinks he’s done something wrong. “You’re going to make me come.”

“I thought that was the point?” Shane replies after a moment, but he moves his thumb away and looks at Ryan expectantly.

“Just — just give me a second, okay?”

Ryan rubs his hands over his face and tries to get himself together, thinking of the unsexiest thing he can, like how scared he’d been during their last ghost hunt, to pull himself back from the brink.

“I bet your virginity kink is going wild right now,” he says to cut into the awkward silence and when he pulls his hands away to finally look at Shane again, he’s shaking his head.

“It is,” he admits, “but this isn't what I expected at all.”

“You thought I’d want the lights off and us under the covers?”

“I thought you’d be bossy,” Shane admits after a second, which Ryan is going to rib him about until the day he dies, but then Shane continues. “You always like to be in control. I didn’t expect to see you like this.”

And by _like this_ , he obviously means about to come just from having two fingers inside him.

“Maybe you’re just really good at it,” Ryan suggests and Shane shakes his head again.

“I don’t intend to sell myself short here, but that’s all you.”

“An eager virgin.”

Shane’s eyes go slightly vacant, like he’s disappeared into his own thoughts, but his face goes red, which means he’s definitely picturing all the other things Ryan might do as an eager virgin. Whatever he thinks about is clearly life-changing because he immediately reaches for his own cock, squeezing the base firmly.

“Oh god,” Shane says aloud. “We’re the worst at this.”

Apparently, Ryan isn’t the only one with the issue that he might come too early. It’s surprisingly comforting.

“Are you going to be able to get it inside me?” Ryan asks, which he thinks is a fair question, but it draws a pained noise from Shane, like the thought alone is too much.

“I don’t know,” he admits quietly.

“Maybe just try the tip?” Ryan says and Shane makes another, louder noise and pulls away completely, clutching at his dick with both hands as his eyes clench shut.

“Don’t say anything,” Shane orders, his face redder than Ryan’s ever seen it. “You’re going to make me come.”

“Oh my god, you've got it _so_ bad.”

“Ryan,” Shane pleads and Ryan muffles his laugh the best he can, but his body still jostles the bed.

“We really are the worst.”

Shane rocks forward until his face is pressed into the tight skin of Ryan’s stomach and he shakes, but Ryan can’t tell if he’s laughing or crying. It’s a fine line, but the noises sound like laughter.

“God, Ryan,” he says when he finally sits up again, mirth in his eyes. “I’ve shot myself in the foot.”

“You got yourself too hyped about this, huh, big guy?”

“Honestly? I’m surprised I could get hard. I’ve jerked myself raw for the past week.”

It’s quite the image for Ryan to think about and he groans because it doesn’t help their situation at all.

“Okay,” he says after a second to think. “Okay, how about I finish the, y’know, general prepwork here — ” He gestures loosely to the mess Shane has made of him already “ — and then we’ll see how far you can get.”

“Wearing a condom might help,” Shane points out, handing over the lube.

“For me? Or for you?”

Shane blinks like there was only ever one answer in his mind and now he’s faced with something unexpected. “For me,” he says, unsure.

“You’re clean, aren’t you? Unless you need one to help with this problem?”

Shane reaches up with his clean hand and presses his palm over Ryan’s mouth, effectively keeping him quiet.

“That’s not helping,” he complains and Ryan tugs his hand away to free himself.

“Sorry. Maybe you should shut your eyes until I’m done?”

It’s a ridiculous suggestion, but Shane actually does it because apparently the situation has _quickly_ devolved. Ryan tries to be as perfunctory as possible as he slicks three of his fingers and gets them inside himself. The angle from the pillow is great for his wrist, but terrible for his constitution because he’s back on the edge in no time at all.

“Okay, I think you just gotta do it,” Ryan tells him, pulling his hand away. “Or maybe we should both come and try again later?”

But Shane opens his eyes and shakes his head. “Your first time should be good.”

“It already has been, Shane,” he points out. “It’s been _so_ good. I told you it would be. You should always listen to me from now on — ”

He’s going to make a stupid joke about also knowing the truth about ghosts, but Shane dips down and kisses him silent and Ryan accidentally gets lube in his hair when he slides his hand to the back of Shane’s head and kisses him in return. It’s a soft kiss that makes Ryan feel like he’s exactly where he should be. He’s been given the opportunity to have his very first time be with Shane and he’s, as the kids say, hashtag blessed.

When Shane pulls back, Ryan hooks a heel around his waist and tugs enough for Shane to get the point. He’s ready.

With his still-lubed fingers, Shane slicks himself and presses the blunt head of his cock to where Ryan is wet and open. When he pushes, Ryan worries his body won’t actually give, but the pressure is perfect and eventually it does and the tip slides in with minimal discomfort.

It feels about the same as one of Ryan’s toys, but it’s different having a person attached to the other end, and for some unknown reason, the endless warmth isn’t something he ever expected from sex with someone else.

“Oh,” Ryan says, and Shane stares down at him like that’s the reaction he’s been waiting for the whole time.

“Yeah?”

Shane rocks into him in tiny increments, letting Ryan feel _everything_ as he slips further inside. It's more devastating than he ever thought it would be, but it's perfect.

“Fuck, Shane,” he gasps, grabbing at his back for something to hold on to. He can feel Shane shaking under his palms, between his thighs, and he thinks he could quickly become addicted to it.

Shane’s got his eyes shut tightly and a frown on his face, like he’s concentrating and struggling at the same time. Ryan really relates, because as much as he’d like to hold out, it’s a losing battle. He feels so full with Shane’s hips pressed against his own, completely inside him now. Shane’s stomach keeps brushing against his cock and he can feel himself leaking steadily.

His whole body is one tense line and his thinks his back is going to start cramping if he keeps arching it the way he is. But it feels good to press up into Shane and get him just a little bit deeper inside.

“Can I — ?” Shane asks, and Ryan doesn’t actually know what it’s for — whether he's asking permission to move or to come. Either way, he’s wholly onboard.

“Yeah,” he says between rapid breaths. “Yeah, c’mon.”

He tenses his legs around Shane in time to the movement of Shane’s hips, making him feel like he’s contributing, though he knows he’s mostly just flopped out and taking what Shane gives him.

“That’s good,” Shane murmurs, lips dragging against Ryan’s collarbone. “You’re so good at that.”

Apparently, he really does have a thing for praise, because Shane’s compliment rolls through his body, spreading warmth as it goes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan hisses, slipping a hand into the tight space between their bodies to touch himself. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Shane’s barely started thrusting, but the movements are ragged, like he’s having the same trouble Ryan is. He presses a hand into the covers beside Ryan's shoulder and pushes himself up, raising his body just above Ryan’s own.

“Let me see,” he says, his eyes dropping to the frantic jerking of Ryan's hand. “I want to watch.”

It's all too much, even as Ryan continues trying to hold out as long as he can. His breathing stutters and as Shane pushes in, filling him perfectly, he unravels at the seams.

“ _Shane_ ,” he groans as his entire body spasms and he comes across his knuckles and both of their stomachs. It’s an endless mess and as Shane continues fucking him through the feeling, he can’t catch his breath, just keeps floating higher and higher, until finally he drags in a lungful of air and melts back into the bed. “Oh my god.”

He doesn’t remember shutting his eyes, but when he opens them, Shane is still staring down at him, but his gaze is on Ryan’s face, watching every twitch and shift as he comes back to himself. He looks — for a lack of a better word — wrecked, and Ryan finds himself lifting a numb hand to touch the side of his face and then sliding it up to curl his fingers into his hair. He tugs and Shane lets out a sharp noise.

He pushes into Ryan deeper and deeper still, like it’s all he can remember to do, and Ryan clings with his legs, hoping it’s good for him, despite lacking the presence of mind to actually move. Shane doesn’t seem to care in the slightest. He dips his head just enough to sink his teeth into Ryan’s shoulder and then he trembles and groans loud enough that Ryan’s skin vibrates under his mouth.

Ryan rakes his fingers through Shane's hair, still feeling half out of it as Shane finally lets his shoulder go and instead presses a series of soft kisses along Ryan's neck. It's another tender action that Ryan isn't expecting, but he's happy to stay trapped under Shane's weight and let it happen.

“That was — ” Shane starts, but then falls silent. Ryan totally gets it.

“Yeah,” he replies and his voice doesn't sound like his own — it's too raw in his ears.

Shane doesn't move for a while and Ryan wonders if he's fallen asleep, half propped up above him. He thinks if he shuts his eyes he could probably do the same. But eventually Shane groans again and pushes himself up enough to meet his stare. He watches him for a second and then leans down to kiss him and it feels strange that it's not the build up to something. It's just Shane kissing him because he wants to and can.

“This isn't how I thought the night would go,” he says as he pulls back again and Ryan lets his hand fall to Shane's shoulder, feeling the shift of skin under his palm.

“You think I expected to end my day full of jizz?” Ryan asks and Shane makes a face.

“You made that suggestion,” he points out and Ryan shrugs.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

Shane hesitates, like he’s letting the thought settle before he finally sits up further, bracing Ryan's thighs with his hands as he carefully pulls out. Ryan finds himself clenching down automatically, his body sensitive as he has to stretch once more until Shane slips free.

“You'll be a mess for a while,” Shane tells him, his fingers playing where Ryan feels loose and wet, and when Ryan realizes he might be speaking from experience, his brain goes momentarily offline.

“Maybe I should take another shower,” he suggests eventually.

Leaning over on one elbow, Shane says, “I'm not made of money.”

It’s a dumb joke and Ryan raises both eyebrows. “I was going to suggest you join me, but okay.”

Shane groans, like the thought of being wet and naked with Ryan is just too much. He presses his face to Ryan’s arm and he feels more than hears the sigh Shane lets out.

“Can we just stay here for a minute?” Shane asks and that’s actually a fair request.

Ryan carefully pats at Shane’s hair in an attempt to get it back to normal after he’d mussed it earlier.

“Yeah, let’s not move for a week.”

He shuts his eyes, which means he doesn’t see it coming when Shane gently presses another kiss to his mouth. But he responds nonetheless, relaxing into the bed as he’s kissed into a boneless mess.

When Shane eventually breaks it, he nonsensically says, “Was it my wiles?”

Ryan opens his eyes, solely to blink at him in confusion. “What?”

“You asked before,” Shane continues, “if I would try to use my wiles to relieve you of your virginity.”

Ryan pulls him back in, their mouths almost brushing as he says, “I guess so, but Wiles is a really weird pet name for your dick, man.”

When Shane lets out an unexpected laugh, Ryan thinks the press of his smile against his lips is his new favorite thing.

*

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to share feelings, you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blacktofade) and [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
